OS : ENVIE SOUDAINE
by Seih
Summary: Ils sont partis à la chasse pendant quelques heures.. Que se passerait-il lorsque que Carlisle et Bella se retrouvent seul dans le bureau de celui-ci ?


Hello ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour un OS sur le couple Carlisle/Bella, vous l'aurais compris, c'est mon préféré ! J'espère que cet OS vous plaira autant que ma fiction « L'âge n'a pas d'importance. » sur le même couple. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je vous répondrais avec plaisir ! Bonne lecture. Seih.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je m'amuse simplement avec eux. Le rated est M (scène sexuel)

Prologue : Ils sont partis à la chasse pendant quelques heures.. Que se passerait-il lorsque que Carlisle et Bella se retrouvent seul dans le bureau de celui-ci ?

* * *

Point de vue de Carlisle :

Je me suis assis dans mon bureau regardant par la baie vitrée qui était là. Le soleil brillait aujourd'hui et toute ma famille, sauf Bella et moi, étaient partis à la chasse. Cela faisait presque 60 ans que Bella n'avait pas changé. Renesmée avait grandi, c'était mariée à Jacob et vivait maintenant avec lui en Floride. Elle n'avait pas le même aspect brillant que le reste d'entre nous, elle pouvait donc se promener dehors au soleil sans attirer les regards sur elle.

L'appétit de Bella n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle s'était transformée. En faite, elle pouvait presque maintenant ignorer sa soif et ne chassait pas aussi souvent que les autres. Je venais de rentrer d'un long service à l'hôpital de Seattle où nous vivions maintenant. En écrivant dans mon journal les événements de la journée, je pouvais entendre Bella se promener au dernier étage de la maison et je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle qui était d'un naturel discret, elle semblait chercher quelques choses et était pressée de le trouver. Soudain, le son s'arrêta. J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'elle devait avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait et ne pensa plus à ce sujet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte ce qui me surpris. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas avoir entendu la personne venir ? Je fronçai des sourcils et leva les yeux de l'ordinateur.

 **« Entre. »** dis-je.

La porte s'ouvrit et Bella se redressa. Soudain mon pantalon était inconfortablement serré. Bella portait une robe noire courte avec un décolleter profond et des talons rouges. Mes yeux avaient scruté toute son apparence j'ai avalé bruyamment.

 _Damné-moi s'il vous plaît.._

Je me suis ajusté dans mon siège et j'ai vu les lèvres de Bella se tordre en souriant.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Bella? »**

Bella ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers mon bureau et s'assit dessus. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de commencer à parler.

 **« Eh bien, j'étais toute seule et j'ai pensé que peut-être que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de compagnie ? »**

 **« Ehm,»** dis-je et me dégageais la gorge. **« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas? »**

Bella sourit et sauta du bureau et alla se tenir près de la fenêtre. J'ai forcé un sourire et ouvert mon ordinateur et j'ai continué à écrire. Je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup depuis que mon esprit était, uhm, distrait, mais au moins il semblerait pour Bella que je n'étais pas aussi affecté par elle que je suis vraiment.

 _J'avais tort._

Soudain, j'ai senti ma chemise s'arracher. Les doigts me toucha légèrement les épaules et se dirigea vers ma poitrine. Je gémis, sans même essayer de le cacher.

J'ai entendu un petit rire derrière moi et les mains ont rapidement disparu. J'étais sur le point de me retourner pour lui dire « Ne commence pas ce que tu ne peux pas finir. » quand j'ai senti ses douces lèvres contre mon oreille.

 **«Ça fait un moment depuis la dernière fois, Carlisle.** **»** ronronna-t-elle et je me sentis encore plus dur.

Seulement quelques années après le changement de Bella, nous lui avions dit le seul secret de notre famille qu'elle ne connaissait pas déjà. Nous avons tous eu nos âmes sœurs, mais aucun de nous n'a trouvé que le sexe était quelque chose que vous deviez avoir avec cette personne exclusivement. Nous nous aimions tous, de façon différente et ayant des relations sexuelles avec chacun était pour nous un moyen de nous exprimer cet amour plus que physiquement. Bien sûr, elle avait été un peu hésitante à l'idée, mais après un certain temps, elle semblait vouloir y participer. Maintenant, elle faisait partie de notre petit secret pendant quarante ans, mais il y avait eu plusieurs mois depuis qu'elle et moi avions été ensemble. Trop longtemps, si vous me demandez..

Bella fit le tour de la chaise pour qu'elle se tienne debout devant moi. Elle avait l'air délicieuse et je ne pouvais pas attendre de l'avoir.

Elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux devant moi et posa ses mains contre le renflement qui s'était formé dans mon pantalon.

 **« Eh bien, Carlisle, tu as été méchant, n'est-ce pas? »**

 **« Ungh »** , était tout ce que mon esprit pouvait rassembler parce qu'en même temps qu'elle parlait elle a tiré vers le bas de ma braguette, a tiré mon pantalon et mon boxer et a rapidement pris mon sexe dans sa main.

Elle me regarda par-dessus ses cils de façon séduisante et soudainement remuée sa langue autour de la tête, avant de lécher le pré-sperme qui s'était rassemblé là.

 **« S'il te plaît.. »** j'haletais, ne pouvant pas former une phrase complète.

Soudain, sa langue a disparu mais avant même que j'aie eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait pris toute ma longueur dans sa bouche.

 **« Oh Dieu, Bella, Jésus, non, ne t'arrête pas ... Je ... Oh mon Dieu. »**

Elle a commencé à sucer et a balancé sa tête vers le haut et vers le bas. C'était l'une des choses les plus érotiques que j'aie jamais vu et je savais que si je ne la faisais pas cesser, je viendrais rapidement comme un jeune adolescent.

Je baissai le bras et pinçai légèrement le mamelon gauche de Bella, l'obligeant à haleter et à lâcher mon sexe. Je l'ai rapidement levée et l'ai placée sur mes genoux, en laçant ma main dans ses cheveux et plaçant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit avec impatience et m'ouvrit la bouche. Nos langues se sont battus pour la domination mais j'ai gagné rapidement en explorant sa bouche encore plus. Elle gémissait et je me disais tout à coup qu'il y avait trop de tissu séparant son corps du mien.

 **« Bella bébé, tu as trop de vêtements. »**

J'ai déchiré sa robe sans me soucier de ce qu'Alice penserait de moi. Dès qu'elle fut nue un petit soupir glissa à travers mes lèvres. Elle portait un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire et un string assorti,. Elle semblait tellement comestible. Bella se mordit les lèvres consciemment.

 **« Tu aimes ça? »** Demanda-t-elle timidement

Je ne pouvais pas croire que cette belle femme était si peu sûre d'elle. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

 **« Bella, tu es une des femmes les plus sexy du monde et pour moi tu es toujours belle, ne doute jamais de ça. »**

Elle rougit et détourna les yeux.

 **« Tu sais, »** poursuivis-je. **« Je pense qu'Edward sera extrêmement jaloux quand je lui donnerai cette image mentale quand il reviendra de la chasse. »**

Elle me regarda et sourit.

 **« Cependant, »** dis-je. **« Cela doit aller aussi, ça va être dans le chemin des choses que j'avais prévu de faire avec toi. »**

Je me suis rapidement débarrassé de ses sous-vêtements aussi et est repris sa bouche dans un baiser féroce. Nous étions tous deux nus maintenant et je pouvais sentir comme elle était mouillée.

 **« Oh Dieu Bella, tu mouilles énormément »** dis-je avant d'insérer un doigt dans sa chatte.

Elle gémit et laissa tomber sa tête sur mon épaule en même temps que j'ajoutai un second doigt.

 **«Carlisle»,** haleta-t-elle. **« Ne pas s'arrêter ... ne pas .. ungh ... ne jamais arrêter. »**

Je souris et lui répondis à l'oreille.

 **« Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire non plus. »**

J'ai senti un frisson traversé son corps et ses murs commencent à se serrer autour de mes doigts. Je les ai soudainement sortis gagnant une moue de Bella.

 **«Je veux être à l'intérieur de toi quand tu viendras,»** expliquai-je en me positionnant à son entrée.

Bella attrapa une poignée de mes cheveux et tira ma tête vers elle. En même temps que nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, j'entrais en elle. Nous avons tous deux gémis à la sensation, mais j'ai rapidement commencé à entrer et sortir d'elle, gagner de petits sons d'elle qui m'a rendu encore plus a excité que je l'étais avant. Bella aussi a commencé à bouger, me poussant vers le bas en même temps que je poussais vers le haut.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je puisse sentir les mouvements de Bella devenir erratiques et je savais qu'elle était proche.

 **« Carlisle, je suis si proche. »** dit-elle en même temps que je me poussais encore plus profondément à l'intérieur d'elle. Nous gémissions tous les deux simultanément et je savais que j'étais sur le point de venir aussi

Je poussai encore plus fort et Bella cria.

 **« Carlisle! »**

Ses murs se serraient autour de moi et c'était plus que je ne pouvais prendre. Je suis venu.

Après que nous ayons fini nos orgasmes, nous nous sommes couchés, non pas parce que nous avions besoin de repos, mais juste pour profiter de l'orgasme qui venait de nous terrasser. J'étais encore à l'intérieur d'elle et elle n'a fait aucun mouvement pour me descendre. Après quelques minutes, Bella rompit le silence.

 **« Alors, tu as déjà eu des rapports sexuels avant moi dans ce bureau? »** Dit-elle

 **« Non, »** dis-je avec un sourire narquois. **« Mais il y a une première pour tout. »**

* * *

Alors, alors ? Vos avis m'intéresse !

Bisous et à bientôt !


End file.
